Cseresznyevirágzás
by Mariliisa
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- Renji és Byakuya együtt élnek - az egyik birtoklási vágyával fojtogatja párját, míg a másik gyengének és boldogtalannak érzi magát. Yaoi.


**Cím:** Cseresznyevirágzás  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Műfaj:** dráma, romantikus, yaoi  
**Elbeszélésmód:** E/1.  
**Fejezetek száma:** 1  
**Szavak száma:** 780  
**Állapot:** befejezett  
**Szereplők:** Byakuya, Renji  
**Párosítás:** RenjixByakuya (ajjaj, ezért Nee-chan megöl...)  
**Korhatár:** M/18+  
**Ismertető:** Renji és Byakuya együtt élnek - az egyik birtoklási vágyával fojtogatja párját, míg a másik gyengének és boldogtalannak érzi magát.  
**Figyelmeztetés:** yaoi  
**Spoiler:** -  
**Megjegyzés:** Sok szeretettel Nee-channak! (Akkor is, ha ezért utálni fogsz)  
Tudom, ez nekem még mindig nem megy... de gyakorlat teszi a mestert, nem? Viccet félretéve... ez is csak kibukott belőlem.

* * *

Azt hiszem, számára nem vagyok más, mint egy kalitkában, hét lakat alatt őrzött kismadár. Nem érdeklik őt az érzéseim, és én magam sem érdeklem őt – úgy vélem, csak azért ragaszkodik hozzám, mert ahhoz elég szép vagyok, hogy felvághasson velem a barátai előtt.

Soha nem enged el sehová, és soha nem engedi, hogy önálló gondolatok fogalmazódjanak meg a fejemben.

Régen én voltam az erősebb, én parancsoltam neki, de elbuktam. Hiába vagyok még mindig a kapitánya, ez a pozíció már csupán névleges. Nem vesz komolyan, hiszen már ő is tudja azt, amit én: gyenge lettem.

- Byakuya, itthon vagyok! – hallom meg rekedtes hangját az előszobából. Pedig már kezdtem örülni, hogy a temérdek papírmunka, amivel megbíztam, feltartóztatja őt még néhány óra erejéig.

- Itt vagyok – mondom halkan, a lehető legtöbb fagyosságot és méltóságot erőltetve ebbe a két szóba.

- Mi a fenéért kellett rám sóznod azt a rengeteg papírmunkát? – kérdezi méltatlankodva, mikor belép a nappaliba, mire én nem tudok mást tenni, csak megvonni a vállam. Az igazat úgysem vallhatom be… - Tudod jól, mennyire gyűlölöm az aktakukacoskodást, ráadásul olyan kevés dolga volt ma mindkettőnknek! Együtt tölthettünk volna egy kis időt.

Nem felelek, csak sóhajtok egyet, és tovább szürcsölöm teámat, ami már egy órája az asztalon állt. A beleszórt cseresznyevirág szirmai már túlzottan kiáztak, ezért meglehetősen keserű, ráadásul jéghideg, ám ez a tény most cseppet sem tud érdekelni. Muszáj csinálnom valamit, hogy leplezzem tehetetlenségem.

- Arra gondoltam, kivehetnénk néhány szabadnapot – mondja, miközben felkarjáról oldozza le hadnagyi jelvényét, hogy az asztalra dobja, majd, mint egy macska, végignyúljon a kanapén. – Elmehetnénk kettesben valahová. Azt hallottam, nemsokára az emberek világában is virágozni kezd a cseresznyefa.

- Sakurát itt is láthatsz – vetem közbe halkan. Azt már nem teszem hozzá, hogy én is tudnék, sőt, szívesen mutatnék neki lehulló cseresznyevirágszirmokat… mégpedig szám szerint ezret, ezer gyilkos kis pengét. – És úgy vélem, soutaichou-dono nem engedne szabadságra egy kapitányt és egy hadnagyot egyszerre ugyanattól az osztagtól.

Renji fanyalog, de igazat ad nekem. Én pedig kiiszom a csészét, és visszateszem az asztalra, a hadnagyi jelvény mellé. A porcelán aprót koppan a fényes asztallapon.

- Tudod, sosem gondoltam volna, hogy mi ketten összejövünk – sóhajt nagyot, majd fölényesen elvigyorodik. – Azt meg még álmomban sem hittem volna, hogy a nagy és büszke Kuchiki Byakuya magára vállaljaa _női _szerepet egy kapcsolatban.

Régen egy ilyen sértésért már előrántottam volna Senbonzakurát, de jelen állapotomban még arról is megfeledkeztem, hogy a penge az oldalamon lóg.

Abarai vörösesbarna szemei egy hosszú percig fürkészve kémlelik vonásaim, majd felpattan, és közelebb jön hozzám.

- Hiányoztál – suttogja kéjesen fülembe, és kezdi nyakamat csókolgatni, majd halad egyre lejjebb, miközben kezei már ruhámat bontogatják.

Gépiesen szeretkezem vele, hagyom, hogy azt tegye velem, amit csak akar. Hátulról, egyetlen határozott mozdulattal ránt magára, kezei mindvégig a combomon, s ütemes mozgása az én testemet is feltüzeli – csak a testem, a lelkem már nem tudja. Az olyan üres, mint a cseresznyefa ágai, mikor már lehullottak róluk a rózsaszín szirmok.

- Gyönyörű vagy – dörmögi hátamnak. Forró lehelete perzseli a bőröm, miközben nyakamba szuszog, s ahogy közeledem a beteljesüléshez, úgy érzem, szívrohamot kapok a heves dobogástól, ami mellkasom kínozza, és a gombóc a torkomban szép lassan megfojt.

Gyors mozdulatokkal, határozottan elégít ki, s mikor elérem határaimat, és halk sikoly kíséretében kimerülten omlok vállaira, úgy érzem, mintha kicsit meghaltam volna. Valahányszor szeretkezünk, ő elveszi, elragadja lényem egy részét.

Hosszú percekig nem szól egyikőnk sem. Renji igyekszik visszanyerni lélegzetét, én pedig úgy teszek, mintha kimerült lennék, és a gyönyörtől aléltan hevernék karjaiban, ám valójában éber vagyok.

Minden érintése fájdalmasan serceg a bőrömön… Ő miért nem veszi észre? Ő miért nem hallja meg ezt a hangot, mely olyannyira hasonlít a forró olajéra, mikor hagymakarikákat dobálunk a serpenyőbe?

- Sebezhetőnek érzem magam. – Először nem is tudatosul bennem, hogy hangosan is kimondtam, egészen addig, míg Renji maga felé nem fordítja fejem, és követelőzőn, szenvedélyesen csókolni nem kezdi ajkaim.

Belenyögök a csókba a hirtelen jött, intenzív érzéstől, és érzem azt is, ahogy elmosolyodik. Diadalittasan. Fölényesen.

- A feleséged halála óta sebezhető vagy – suttogja könyörtelenül a szoba csendjébe. – Csupán megjátszod az erős kapitányt, de belül közel állsz az összeomláshoz. Én már rég átlátok az álcádon.

Riadt tekintetemet látva szorosabban ölel magához, simogatja a hátam – talán megnyugtatónak szánja a mozdulatsort, de éppen az ellenkező hatást váltja ki vele. A szívem kis híján kiszakad a mellkasomból.

Tudom, hogy távol kellene tartanom magam tőle, s el kéne menekülnöm… de nem tudom megtenni. Túl gyenge vagyok ahhoz, hogy ellenálljak birtokló ölelésének, kardforgatástól kérges, mégis gyengéd ujjainak, cserepes, cseresznyevirágízű ajkainak.

- Nézzük meg a cseresznyevirágzást – mondom halkan. – Nézzük meg itt és most.

Kérdő tekintettel mered rám, de elmosolyodik, mikor felemelem Senbonzakurát. Egy pillanattal később ezer rózsaszínen vibráló virágszirom vesz minket örvénylőn körbe, s én csókolom őt, ő pedig engem.

Akármilyen fájdalmas is számomra ez az évszak, nálunk mindig tavasz van.


End file.
